RyoOhki and Sasami's Day Out!
by Sashi Mizumoto
Summary: Tenchi, Sasami, and Ryoohki head to the mall! What weird adventures will they have on the way?


**Ryo-Ohki and Sasami's Day Out!**

By Sashi Mizumoto

A/N: WOO! Edited! After about three years, it's been edited! Now, I haven't watched the series IN YEARS, so please correct me if someone is EXTREMELY out of character. It will be well appreciated. Quite frankly, I always saw Sasami as being secretly manipulative.

**Chapter 1 – Sasami's Plan of Manipulation**

The sun had risen only a few hours ago, yet Tenchi had gotten a lot of work done on the fields. He was already half way done picking all of the crops, and then he just had some cleaning to do. There were times though, when he wished he could have some help.

Tenchi Masaki lived with his eccentric family. More like, his grandfather, his father, and just a couple of beautiful women. Not much, really. One was a demon that was imprisoned in a cave. Tenchi, not knowing at the time, accidentally released her. Now, she just lived with him.

Then, there was Princess Ayeka. She was the Princess of a planet known as Jurai. Tenchi had always seen her as a pleasant and gentle person who seemed quieter than Ryoko. Or, any of the other girls. Tenchi thought that was a very noble quality. Of course, there was also her little sister. Princess Sasami was an excellent cook, and a very sweet and positive person. She always carried around a sweet little creature called Ryo-Ohki, which transformed into Ryoko's spaceship.

Mihoshi and Kiyone were Galaxy Police officers, as well as partners. Mihoshi was an extreme klutz, and usually caused a lot of trouble for poor Kiyone. But everyone knew that Mihoshi was only trying to be helpful, or make someone feel better.

Washu was the scientist who created both Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki. Tenchi was sometimes afraid of her though. Usually, she would want to use him as a guinea pig for a test of some sort. And usually, it wasn't anything enjoyable.

Tenchi wiped the glistening sweat from his forehead and sat down on an empty patch of dirt. Perhaps he had gotten his work done quickly because it seemed as though everyone was preoccupied with something else today. Ryoko and Ayeka had gone to the salon (not together, mind you) to get their hair done to impress Tenchi. Mihoshi and Kiyone were out on patrol and were not expected until tomorrow evening. Washu had locked herself in her laboratory. She must've been working on something interesting. Tenchi's father and grandfather were playing chess, so Tenchi thought it would be wise not to disturb them.

Meanwhile, Sasami closed the refrigerator door. She had finally finished cooking both lunch and breakfast for today. She trudged over to the couch and collapsed. For a few moments, she sat there with Ryo-Ohki, staring blankly at the wall. Sasami looked lazily over at Ryo-Ohki and smiled. "Why don't we go and see if Tenchi is still busy. Maybe we can all go somewhere!" Sasami bounced up, a rush of adrenaline rushing through her and creating a second wind. Ryo-Ohki jumped to her shoulder as Sasami ran off into the field.

Sasami had to only look for a few seconds before finding Tenchi. He had just stood up, brushing the dirt off his pants and getting ready to do some cleaning. However, he stopped when Sasami came up to him with an expression filled with joy and excitement.

"Tenchi, do you think we can go somewhere today?" Tenchi sighed, readying himself for her reaction. "Sorry Sasami. I need to clean today. Maybe tomorrow we can do something!" Sasami pouted and felt her eyes tear up. She really wanted to play with him today… "I'm sorry Tenchi. I didn't mean to inconvenience you…" Tenchi looked at the crying Sasami and sighed. For some reason, no one could refuse any of Sasami's wishes. She was adorable, and Tenchi had a theory that Sasami knew this too.

"It's all right Sasami. I'll take you somewhere. Just please don't cry." Sasami's face brightened and she hugged him tightly around the waist. "Thank you so much Tenchi! It means a lot to me!"

Tenchi returned the grin and patted her head lovingly. "So, where are we going?" Sasami's face dropped. "But Tenchi, you promised me we'd go shopping at the mall!" Sasami's face was covered in tears again and Tenchi flipped out. "Sasami, it's okay! I'll take you to the mall!" Sasami smiled happily. "Oh thank you Tenchi! I'll meet you at the front of the shrine okay?" She winked at him happily before running off with Ryo-Ohki.

Tenchi, with a worried expression on his face, put away his tools and slowly walked to the shrine. Even though Sasami had left before him, she still wasn't here. He looked around before pulling on the string, allowing the bell to ring out across the land.

"Please, have mercy on me today. Let Sasami get bored quickly, or tire easily." He clapped his hands twice and bowed before standing. He turned his head and saw an excited Sasami running down the stairs in a cute yellow summer dress. He sighed. 'Today's gonna be a long day. What have I done? What have I gotten myself into?'

A/N: This will be updated randomly. Cause, I haven't seen the series in a few years. So, please correct me if I make mistakes!


End file.
